This disclosure relates to sunglasses, and in particular to polarized sunglasses. Linear polarizers are used in sunglasses to reduce glare. Reflections off some surfaces, such as ponds or lakes, are horizontally polarized. To reduce glare caused by horizontally-polarized reflections, some sunglasses use a vertical-polarizing film.